Protector
by Isilwen1
Summary: Lauren is your average 17 year old. But there was something she never had, a father. Her mother refused to tell her about. Now at 17, her dad will come back, a change her life forever.


A/n Hello! Isilwen here! This is my first fanfiction I've written on Fanfiction.net Hope you like! ^.^

*Isilwen*

-::-***-::-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Everyone you haven't heard of is mine. The rest is Tolkien's. 

Chapter 1

The pink sky dimmed with the approaching twilight as the sun sunk behind the distant mountains. A soft wind wisped through the city. A braid of dark hair hovered in front of Elrond's face as a soft voice whispered in his ear, "You must call upon her Elrond..."  said the gentle voice.

"I cannot do this. It will shame your name my love" 

"Do not think of that now verno. My love for you did not falter when you told me of her mother and it will not weaken my love for you now..."

"I just...can't."

"Elrond! You cannot deny this child their destiny! Do not worry about my name I no longer live in Rivendell! You must call her...please" 

Elrond took a deep breath and remained silent for awhile until he spoke, "Celebrian, I love you and I swear by the Valar I always will. If this is your wish, I cannot deny you this. I will bring her to Rivendell." 

"Thank you..my love...I shall....miss.....you....."  these were her final words until her voice faded into the wind. The spell had faded just as her voice did. The lord of Rivendell stood on the terrace for a long time, just looking west. Twilight turned to night. He turned around and walked into his chambers, *Celebrian* he thought, *Why do you torture me so?*  

                                                              -::-***-::-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM!! Groaning Lauren woke up. Her dirty blonde hair was mussed so that it made her head look like a tumble weed every Monday morning. She looked down at the floor where the remains of the broken alarm clock laid. "Stupid alarm, it had it coming." she squinted at the window, "Great, just what I need. A Monday. Ack! Might as well get it over with." Rather leisurely she got ready for school. 

            After toiling over the IMPOSSIBLE task of choosing what to wear she finally chose a pair of hip hugger flared jeans that had ivy designs on the bottom, a white spaghetti strap blouse with a red Arrow Hill High T-Top. Her blonde hair was in simple pig tails. Grabbing her baby blue backpack and applying the last of her lip gloss she raced out of her room. "Bye Mom! I'm gonna be late to school!" 

"Bye Laur..." her  mother wasn't paying much attention to her daughter. She was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee. *My dream,* she thought, *was it only dream? Is he coming back for her? No...* "No! I won't let him!" she got up and hurried to the attic. Rummaging though the junk she found a rosewood jewelry box. She hesitated a moment, *Maybe she isn't leaving?* finally she summoned her courage and slowly opened the box. A flash of green light enveloped her. The box fell to the floor. As for Melanie Trident, she was no where to be found

-::-***-::-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lauren marched back home in a not at all good mood. "Stupid Mr. Anderson. Giving me extra homework. For god's sake I only fell asleep for 5 minutes. Anyways, when in life am I going to need Shakespeare?"

She opened the door, a bit to fast and somehow managed to hit her forehead. "Gah!! Who put that door there?!" She sulked to her room mumbling curses. When she opened her bedroom door she froze. No she didn't hit her head again. There sitting in her room was a...a...she didn't quite know who it was. "Uh..hi...what are you doing in my room?" He had long blonde hair, and was clad in gray and green. And next to him was a bow and that thingy that you put arrows in. (A/N what is that thingamajig called?) He looked at her with his amazing infinite blue eyes. The man stood up. *Uh oh* Lauren thought as she stepped back. "Do not be afraid. I was waiting for you to arrive. My name is Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

"What are you doing here?" she said with panic in her voice.

"I was sent here by your father. You're coming home Lady Olorwen." 

-::-***-::-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n You like it? Did you hate it? Suggestions? Review! ^.^ Pweedy pweeze

*Isilwen*


End file.
